Halo:Burst Limit
by Joesap
Summary: Inactive
1. Chapter 1

_The year is 2566. The covenant empire has been annihilated. Nothing remains but a select few insurrectionists. Master Chief has been rescued after 7 years in cryo sleep. He was being transported back to earth on the Marathon Class Cruiser UNSC Yorktown. Our story begins in the Cryo bay. _

"Master Chief Sir, wake up" The Chief heard a faint distant voice in his ears. "Chief we've had a bit of a complication. You're needed on the bridge." The Master Chief arose from his cryogenically induced slumber. His eyes opened to see an engineer standing at the controls to his chamber. "Chief" stated the engineer "The Captain has requested you come to the bridge. It sounds urgent, you'd better hurry.

_Meanwhile thousands of miles away on Dragon World (a.k.a Earth)_

Cell stood waiting as Vegeta charged his blast. The earth rumbled from the tremendous forces emanating from the golden haired Saiyan. "If you really want to test your strength you'll stay right there!" Cell merely smirked and got into a ready stance. "FATHER" yelled Trunks "You're going to destroy the whole planet!" Blatantly ignoring his son, Vegeta made the final touches to his attack. "FINAL FLASH" He roared as a brilliant gold beam of pure energy billowed from his hands. The blast came at Cell extremely fast. Cell not expecting such power from the blast yelled "OH SHIT!!" The blast hit him at an angle and continued to trail on into space.

_Back on the USNC Yorktown _

Master Chief made his way to the bridge. He entered the area making his way to the Captains' area. He soon met with Captain Gibson of the Ordinance of Naval Intelligence or ONI for short. "Sir" John saluted the Captain. "At ease Chief" calmly replied the Captain. "There seems to be an issue. A group of Covenant insurrectionists have come out of slipspace in front of us. We believe them to be heavily armed and highly dangerous. ""So what did you need me to do?" said John. "All high ranking members are useful in these kinds of situations to offer any knowledge." "Covenant ships approaching." an unknown voice said. Chief, surprised said "Cortana, is that you?" "Oh, didn't I mention that Cortana in the last act of her processing life was to create a copy of herself with minimal memory from your previous missions". "Hello Chief." Cortana II said. "It seems we have not time for chit chat" said the Captain. He was right as the group of covenant ships moved into an attack formation. "Charge the MAC gun!" he shouted as glowing lines of superheated plasma began to glow along the sides of the ships. "Evasive maneuvers NOW!" He shouted. The gravity on the deck shifted as the shi1p drifted sideways. The plasma fired and advanced on the ship getting a glancing but serious blow. "Status report" asked the Captain. "Decks 152 to 135 completely melted away, our MAC software is offline as well as our Shaw-Fujikawa drive" Stated a deck officer. "We're sitting ducks then" The Chief felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he knew they were doomed. He had finally been rescued only to die moments after. The plasma bolts began to glow as all on deck silently said a prayer. Suddenly the Captain said "Cortana, what is that!?!" as a bright glow filled the ship. Cortana II answered quietly "Pure energy."


	2. Chapter 2

The Chief was nearly blinded by the sheer intensity of the glow. His helmet automatically dimmed to keep his eyes safe. As it dimmed he watched as a glowing yellow beam approached from the starboard side of the ship. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!!" yelled the Captain. The beam collided with the covenant ships. Their shields flared for the slightest second before they were enveloped in a brilliant explosion. The shockwave sent the ship reeling backwards. Everyone who was not strapped down was thrown against the wall, including the Chief. The moment he hit the wall he was unconscious.

He was raised from darkness by the sound of his Captain yelling "CORTANA REVERCE THRUSTERS." He felt the ship slowly righting itself. As the ship slowly settled John asked "What was that!?!" "A blast of pure light energy traveling at nearly the speed of light." Cortana answered. "Ok then, where the hell did it come from." "Judging by the trajectory I would assume these coordinates." Cortana replied. "It seems we have had a change of plans, Cortana set the thrusters to aim this ship towards the origin of the energy." Captain Gibson ordered. "Sir, that will drain all the power towards the reactors, and seeing how our slipspace generator is out of commission the journey may take a large amount of time." "How long would that be." Asked the Captain. "Around eight year's time" Cortana answered. The Captain sighed, "Everyone to the cryo bay. We are taking a nap. Cortana, go into standby mode to conserve your power. I will set the computer to awake us in the designated time." So the crew, including the Chief traveled to the cryo bay and slept.

* * *

_Eight years passed, many events go by. Cell, Majin Buu, and Hirudegarn are all defeated, and the world has been safe for nearly a year. The cities of earth have been rebuilt and destroyed numerous times, however all is at peace._

_At the Capsule Corporation. _

"What is that?" Dr. Briefs was sitting in his lab looking in the night sky. He was using a high powered telescope. Vegeta happened to be training in space, and Dr. Briefs was monitoring his condition. However, something had distracted him from his observations. He spotted a shining object. He at first thought it was a star; however the shine was traveling across the sky. He made a note to check on it later.

* * *

Captain Gibson awoke to the sound of an alarm blaring in his ear. "Cortana reactivate!" Cortana appeared on the nearest holographic pedestal. "What is the meaning of this alarm?" "We have entered a planetary body's gravitational pull. We're falling in." stated Cortana. "Awaken the crew, sound for an evacuation, we're ditching ship." "Affirmative sir… Sir something is strange about this planet." "What is it Cortana?" asked the Captain. "For starters, it appears inhabited; secondly it is nearly identical to the Earth in atmospheric composition, and geometric structure." "Strange, it looks like we couldn't have found a better planet to crash land on" stated Captain Gibson. "Make sure everyone gets off this ship Cortana, you will be traveling with the Chief." "Aye Sir" stated Cortana

The Chief once again arouse from his slumber. "No time to explain Chief" stated his Engineer "You've been order to the bridge, hurry" The Chief, still somewhat dazed from his abrupt awakening made his way to the bridge. The Captain stood there waiting. "I'll give you the short version of the story" he said, "the ship is going down, you need to take Cortana planet side and scout it out, it's inhabited so keep your guard up. Good luck" "What about you sir?" asked the Chief. "I will be leaving momentarily; I just need to finish a few things up"

The Chief picked up Cortana's chip, and placed it into his neural data slot. He was flooded by a cold feeling in his skull, and heard Cortana in his speakers saying "It's nice to be back." He however had no time for small talk and made a run for the life boats. Once aboard he ordered the pilot to punch the throttle and make the decent. They slowly made their way down to the planet's surface.

* * *

Dr. Briefs decided to check on the strange shine he had seen a few hours earlier on his telescope. What he saw shocked him. A large fireball was descending upon the planet. Even more shocking, it was coming right for the Capsule Corporation! He sounded an alarm. "All workers evacuate immediately, this is not a drill evacuate now!" he shouted into the speakers. If he was correct there wasn't a moment to loose.


	3. Chapter 3

The lifeboat was nearly burning up from the friction. Chief and the 212 division Marines held on for dear life. The pilot, Lieutenant Chris Crowly battled with his controls. "Chief, do you think we're going to make it?" asked the youngest of the group, Private Jason Noonan. "We'll make it" the Chief stated soundly. The Private looked somewhat unsure. We're hitting the stratosphere in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Brace for the shockwave!" shouted Lieutenant Crowly. The wave was felt by all on board. It was like hitting a bump in the road at 12,000 mph. The harnesses dug into all the Marine's shoulders. The Chief grabbed on to the supports on the ceiling. "We're going to land soon." stated Lieutenant Crowly. "Let's make this a clean one Lieutenant" said the Chief.

As the majority of the scientists exited the Capsule Corporation in a rush, Dr. Briefs ran to his living quarters. "Bulma, Honey, Trunks, Vegeta, we have to get out of here!" Bulma popped out of the kitchen and asked "What's up Dad?" "We have to get out of here, an object is going to strike the Capsule Cooperation!" yelled Dr. Briefs. "Whoa, Dad calm down. I'm sure that Vegeta can handle it" "No, he is out on the ship Gravity Training, and even if he came the object is coming in too fast and too hot for anyone to handle" exclaimed Dr. Briefs. "Fine I'm coming, where's Trunks?" asked Bulma. "I thought he was with you?" "Oh no Trunks!" exclaimed Bulma running from the room. "He's out with Goten in the woods training!" They, along with Mrs. Briefs ran out of the building.

"Cortana, where is the ship landing?" asked the Chief. "By my calculations it will land in the general vicinity of that city." "That's not good" stated Private Noonan. "It's too late to help now" stated the Chief.

All of West City watched in horror as a gigantic flaming object descended from the sky. The sonic boom caused hundreds of windows in the city to shatter. The ship fell from the sky scraping a large gash in the side of the gigantic Capsule Corporation building. The ship then continued on crash landing into the forest tearing a large elongated crater into the ground.

The lifeboat was descending rapidly onto the surface of the planet. "We're going to hit! Hang on!" shouted lieutenant Crowly. They hit the ground with tremendous force. Luckily the Chief's iron grip kept him firmly in place safe from the impact, and the harnesses protected the relatively weak Marines.

Trunks and Goten happened to be a short distance away when they saw a fiery object descending from the sky. "Trunks what is that?" asked Goten "I have no idea Goten. Let's go check it out" stated Trunks. "Yea let's go!" yelled Goten excitedly. They dashed off to the impact zone to see what was there.

"Chief, Chief, are you still with us?" asked Cortana. Still groggy from the impact, the Chief opened his eyes. Looking around he saw that, although the majority of the crew was alright, some were knocked unconscious. "Get those men out of their seats, and lay them down outside so they can recover." "Yes sir" said the still shook up Private. After the wounded had been laid out the lifeboat was scavenged for weapons and ammunition. The Private selected the high caliber sniper rifle. Chief selected an Assault Rifle, and a Magnum for a side arm. They had set up a effective force surrounding the lifeboat.

"Hey Goten, I think there are people there already" said Trunks. "I think they came out of the ship, let's get closer"

The Chief's movement sensor was giving him alerts of two unknown objects heading closer to them. "Eyes on your 9 we may have bogeys approaching. The majority of the force turned to the right and aimed in the forest. Suddenly two shapes were approaching in the dark of the forest. One stepped into a clearing. The panicky Private holding the sniper rifle, slipped his finger, firing one bullet. The bullet traveled straight hitting the shadow square in the head. It collapsed to the ground while the rest opened fire on the second object. It too dropped to the ground after collective fire from multiple high caliber guns.

The Chief slowly made his way to the objects taking a closer look. "Cortana, what do you make of this?" "I honestly don't know!" stated Cortana in shock. "This shouldn't be possible!"


End file.
